Our Dam Anniversary
by Ali McCarty
Summary: When Emmett forgets their wedding anaversary, what will a very pissed Bella do? all-human! one-shot!  Sorry i suck at summaries!


Hi guys! So sorry, you may have read this story awhile back, but looking back it was so atrocious, and I could not force myself to even consider leaving it! So i am in the midst of revising and updateing all of my stories, hopefully makeing them worth reading!(: warning: still not perfect, but a hell of alot better that before!

**Our Dam Anniversary**

Ahh... My husband. The man I love. The man I miss, because he's always caught up in that dam job of his. Even when he's home.

Well, that's all going to change tonight. Or at least it better.

Tonight is our first wedding anniversary. A whole year, and let me tell you he better start paying some attention to me. I guaranty he won't like me any more pissed than I am, not that it's even gotten through that thick scull of his that I'm pissed. The first few months of our marriage were perfect, like a dream, but then he got promoted to this new job. I barely see him anymore. I'm his wife, if he screws up tonight... lets just say, my dear friend, there will be hell to pay.

Right now I'm seated at the dinning room table, the home cooked meal I've been working on since I got home from work hours ago, getting cold in front of me. There is an empty chair across from me. I'm wondering as to why my very tight and revealing black dress is still on my body. Oh, that's right because my dick-faced husband isn't home to take it off of me.

He's 10 minutes late. That's ok he will be here, I'm sure of it.

...

He's 30 minutes late, I get the whole '_I need to support the family'_ thing. But that's okay (soothing breath) he WILL be here.

...

HE IS THREE HOURS LATE! HE IS DEAD! I AM HIS WIFE, IT IS OUT ANNIVERSARY, AND HE IS LATE!

I grabbed my purse, and walked out the door. I slipped into my car and put the key in and peeled out of the driveway. It took me 10 minutes to get to the building. I stepped out of the car and walked into the building. The first thing I noticed is it was almost completely deserted, it looked like every one had gone home for the night. I continued walking until I reached the door that read _Emmett McCarty._

I slowly opened the door, so it made no noise. There sat my husband with his back to me, shuffling through papers. I silently crept up behind him and whispered seductively in his ear "Hey big boy, you don't happen to know the date?"

"Bella?" he asked.

"Who else?" I purred, "Now answer the question," I snapped.

"Ummmm... August 8th?" he honestly didn't know.

"You really don't know?" I asked incredulous. He shrugged. I was holding back tears, "So, every year we celebrate things like your precious job. But you can't remember something as _simple_ the day you pledged to spend your life with someone!" I seethed. "Uggggh! You know what? It's okay, it's not like you followed the god dam vows any way," I yelled behind me as I ran out the door.

I jumped back into my car and peeled out of the parking lot leaving a dumbfounded Emmett in my wake.

Three minutes of driving later, I looked in the rear view mirror only to find Emmett's jeep wrangler basically tail-gaiting me. I sighed and continued driving. Approximately seven minutes later I pulled into our driveway to the large house we share. I got out of the car and stomped up to the door, completely ignoring my sad excuse of a husband following me. I walked right up to the bedroom slamming the door behind me.

Not even 5 seconds later I hear Emmett's "Comon' babe, I'm sorry. Just open the door, we can talk about this." When I didn't reply he just let himself in. Dam that stupid broken lock, I really need to get that fixed!

"I really am sorry," he said coming up behind me, "I don't deserve you. Your perfect, and I can't even remember the day we got married. I'm so sorry."

"It's not just that," I snapped.

He gave me a confused look. I decided to lay it out for him, "It's the fact we haven't spent more than 5 minutes awake together in the past two months, it's the fact that I'll bet you didn't even know I was in the emergency room two weeks ago, it's the fact that I haven't been properly fucked in a really long time, I mean long. I don't know how your holding up like this the only explanation I can possibly come up with is your getting it from someone else..." I began to trail off.

He surprised me by coming right up to me, "How could you even say that, don't you know? To me there's no one else but you."

"No Emmett, I really don't know. I can't read your mind you have to tell me what your thinking. But then of course in order to tell me we would have to be in the same room, or god forbid at the very least you would have to pick up a phone." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Bella, let me tell you I'm thinking. I'm thinking you are the most beautiful, selfless, nicest, kindest person I know. I'm thinking that I have no idea how I've neglected someone so perfect, that chose me above all men out there to spend her life with, I'm thinking I can't possibly believe the fact that I wasn't there for you when you went to the emergency room or even know that you did or why. And I'm thinking I need to cut back on hours so we can start making up for lost time," With that his lips crashed down softly yet roughly on mine, with much need and much passion.

From there we proceeded to make up for lost time.


End file.
